In Which Two Boys Fall in Love
by Alpaca-san
Summary: The year is 1958, Toris Laurinaitis is a sophomore at a small high school in upstate NY. When a new student, Ivan, transfers into the school, Toris is put in charge of showing Ivan around his new school and town. His friend Alfred doesn't like Ivan at all-but Toris actually thinks he's pretty OK. (Russliet highschool AU)


A.N. :

First of all, I'm sorry I suck at writing descriptions, and I'm sorry that I just suck at writing in general. Gosh, I'm sorry you even came across this fic. You should probably just try to spare yourself.

Second of all, I'm sorry that there's no interaction between Toris and Ivan yet. However, Ivan will show up next chapter.

* * *

Toris Laurinaitis had a crush on Natalia Arlovskaya since the middle of third grade grade. They were childhood friends, at least from Toris's perspective, although Natalia would've claimed otherwise. In fact, she probably would've ignored his very first attempts at friendship in the first place, way back in first grade, if not for the fact that they were both under the watchful eyes of their mothers. She did make sure to punch him as soon as they looked away, but it barely seemed to phase him. And throughout the years, Toris remained ignorant to what those punches, slaps, and pushes meant. The look of shock would remain on his face for a satisfying few seconds, before he would laugh it off. Perhaps with a bit of awkwardness, depending on how hard she punched.

Despite all of this, early in 6th grade, Toris managed to start dating Natalia, making him the happiest pre-pubescent loser in the school. He could still remember their first date—Natalia had her growth spurt way before he did, and she was several inches taller than him. Of course, Toris didn't care at all, the only thing that mattered was that _he_ was on a date with _her_! Things did get awkward when she started squeezing his hand really hard—on accident, Toris insisted, she didn't know her own strength—but he laughed this off as good as he could before hurrying home so she wouldn't see him cry. He was almost certain that she broke a few of his fingers! Needless to say, both of them decided to pretend that the date just never happened, and it was also quite clear that Natalia Arlovskaya did not like him. Toris did what any good little gentleman would do—he cried for two hours and then backed off.

It was also during 6th grade when Toris met Alfred F. Jones. And he had no idea how it happened, but this obnoxious kid with the sunny blond hair and the crooked smile somehow became his best friend.

Five years later, Alfred is still Toris' obnoxious best friend.

So here they are now, at the coffee shop where they worked after school. It was almost time to head home, and Alfred is leaning over the counter while Toris finishes cleaning it, grinning at him hopefully. It's the sort of look that made Toris feel uncomfortable for letting him down, but he honestly had no idea how to respond to what Alfred said.

Clearing his throat, the brunette tosses down the rag he was using to wipe down the counter.

"Uh," he starts, eyes traveling to meet Alfred's before looking back down at the counter.

"Come again?"

Another glance tells him that the blond just barely hesitates, but his crooked grin is back in a split second. It's not exactly fake, but perhaps a bit forced. He almost seems nervous, which is completely—well, weird for Alfred.

"You and Natalia dated a while ago, right?" he repeats, and goes back to staring at Toris expectantly. The brunette gives a small shrug in response, and goes back to cleaning the counter. Though the question was simple enough, it was somehow a bit unnerving.

"That's right. In sixth grade," he replies, turning around towards the sink to rinse out the rag.

"So," continues Alfred. "Do ya still like her?"

Toris nearly jumps. He's silent, and the sound of running water fills the room. Well, that is a very good question. Does he still like her? It was disheartening when he realized that she hated him. Most likely, she still hates him, and he still has no intentions to force his affections. Any sort of romantic feelings have faded by now, yet he still wishes that she didn't hate him. Toris takes a deep breath, and hopes that his hesitation didn't seem suspicious. Shutting off the faucet, Toris turns around to face Alfred.

"N-No, of course not. It was three years ago, after all," he says, nearly stumbling over his words, but Alfred doesn't seem to notice. In fact, Alfred seems absolutely jubilant, and dives over the counter to throw his arms around Toris in a hug. Toris doesn't really understand why, he just hugs his friend back, albeit awkwardly.

"That's great! I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow!" Alfred laughs, pulling back and straightening his jacket.

Suddenly Toris understands why Alfred was so curious.


End file.
